The present invention relates generally to ovens, and more particularly to extendable rack assemblies for ovens.
Ovens often have one or more racks generally within the oven. The racks are useful for the placing of cookware, food, and other items, within the oven. The racks place the cookware generally towards the middle of the oven, and keep the cookware away from heating elements and the like. In addition, ovens with multiple racks allow for placement of cookware on a variety of levels within the oven, thereby increasing the total volume of available cooking space.
The racks are often supported by ledges formed along the walls of the oven. The racks are then movable in and out of the oven on the ledges. This allows the racks to be removed from the oven for cleaning or for other purposes. Often, the racks may be partially removed from the oven so as to allow easier access to items placed on the racks.
Movement of the racks on the ledges, or through other friction mechanisms, may not always provide smooth and relatively effortless motion. Unconformities in the ledges or friction mechanisms may interfere with motion of a rack. Similarly, food or other items may become lodged in a rack pathway, increasing the difficulty in movement of the rack.
In addition, the racks often may not be extended very far from the oven, particularly when heavy items are placed on the rack. Since the racks must still be supported by the ledges of the oven, over extension of the rack may lead to disastrous results, with the rack and its contents dropping to perhaps the floor. Moreover, the items on the rack may be difficult to view or handle if the rack is partially in the oven. This increases the chances of burns occurring to users of the oven through contact with other racks or the side walls of the oven. Further, at times lateral stability of a rack, particularly when a rack is extended from the oven, may be important.
Moreover, in some environments it is useful to temporarily lock a rack in some predefined position, whether within or outside the oven. For example, in some instances it may be useful to temporarily lock a rack in an extended position while items are placed on the rack. Similarly, securely positioning the rack within the oven during cooking or otherwise may also be useful.